


Miles Away (And Too Late To Do Anything)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [68]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Hostage Situations, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Organized Crime, Sloppy Makeouts, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Yandere, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan catches up on preparing some dinner, and one of his loving husbands, Patton, tries to convince him to take a breather in... his own special way.
Relationships: Anxiety/Creativity/Deceit/Logic/Morality/Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 19





	Miles Away (And Too Late To Do Anything)

Logan whistled as he maneuvered through the kitchen. He had a pot and some pans as well as a number of ingredients that suspiciously looked like pasta ingredients. Another man clad in Logan’s same Warby Parker glasses but a much different outfit otherwise strode into the kitchen. The man was slightly taller than him and had a pair of khakis, collared shirt and a cat hoodie he loved tied around his neck. Logan was in a simple black collared shirt and a blue tie, but one notable difference was the jacket he still wore.

Logan went to greet him when a kiss landed on his neck in the most sensitive spot it could be. Logan squeaked out a most uncharacteristic squeak at the sudden touch, but the noise wasn’t completely an annoyed or angry one. That much was clear as Logan’s voice came out high and breathy at the intimate gesture when he responded.

“Patton! Ah-! How nice to see you! Why are yah- doing this? I’m making dinner” Logan’s face heated up as Patton mouthed at his neck. 

Patton pulled back to respond, “Well, since someone’s going straight to cooking just after getting home, I thought I might force you to relax a little. The only way I know how.”

Logan grunted and gasped as Patton returned his mouth to the nape of Logan’s neck.

“One of ah- the only ways you know how- ngh!” Logan reached back blindly with his right hand, his hand falling on the top of Patton’s head. He tugged gently on Patton’s hair enough to get Patton to stop, Patton’s mouth retreating from Logan’s neck. Logan’s breathing came in little pants and breathy gasps. His voice raised slightly, but there was no anger or annoyance behind it

“Please, now isn’t the time for this! I gotta call Roman to see if he’s on his way yet, Pat.” 

Patton pouted, “ _Mor_ e work to do Lolo? You have to relax at some point-”

Logan turned to face Patton. He grabbed Patton’s arms as he looked into Patton’s eyes. His eyes were serious.

“Patton, one of my loving husbands, I know. But remember, it’s my day to cook, and rules are rules in this house.”

Patton wilted and his shoulders dropped. He sheepishly dropped his eyes to the ground.

“I know, I’m just concerned about you overworking yourself.” Patton wrapped his hands over his chest protectively as he looked away. Logan ran his hands up and down Patton’s arms comfortingly, tilting his head to try to make eye contact with Patton.

“I know my limits, dear. I’ll come to you the moment I reach it and let you care for me until I’m okay again. Does that sound good?”

Patton brought his eyes back up to Logan and smiled, a small genuine smile.

“It does Lolo.”

Logan smiled back. His smiles were rare, but they were always genuine and his husbands never let him forget how his smiles lit up their lives.

Logan lifted himself onto his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on Patton’s forehead. He turned around as soon as his whole foot was on the floor again.

“Good.”

Logan didn’t have to turn around and see that the forehead kiss had turned Patton’s cheeks red. His smile became more amused as the telltale sign of Patton trying to contain his squeals came as Patton darted out of the kitchen. Logan was now alone again in the kitchen.

When he brought out his phone from his pocket, he speed dialed Roman. Roman was always the speedy one and almost immediately picked up the phone, barely a call tone to be audible.

“Hey, Lo. You checking up on me is a little behind schedule today! I’m nearly down half a mile from work by now”

Logan sighed, “Good evening, Roman. I was a bit… preoccupied with something.” 

The smirk on Roman’s face was written in Roman’s voice when he replied, “Oh? What or who, pray tell, was occupying you?”

Logan rolled his eyes, scoffing, “Patton was concerned that I was wearing myself out because today’s my day to make dinner. He tried to help me relax.”

Roman’s squeak indicated he knew exactly what Logan was getting at, “Did he really? He usually does that with me because truthfully I’m bad at burning myself out but… are they visible?”

Logan instinctively tried to look at where Patton had been kissing, but he couldn’t see the area without looking in a mirror.

“I don’t know yet, but I hope not. Anyways, you said you were a half a mile from work? The parking garage is less of a distance than that are you-”

Roman’s voice interrupted him, but it was a little quieter. Roman was already starting to pull the phone away from his ear, and indication he was nearing his destination as they spoke.

“See you Lo, I gotta cash my paycheck before I head home. I’ll be home in about half an hour.”

Logan chuckled, “Promise me you won’t steal anything or become a hostage in a bank robbery.”

Roman chuckled on the other end of the phone “Haha… I promise not to become a hostage of a bank robbery, that’s Remus’s thing, not mine.”

“Hey Roman... I love you.” Logan said, his own voice revealing the smile spread across his face.

“…Alright. Love you too, tell that to everyone for me.”

“Bye Roman”

“Ok, bye~!”

Logan sighed as he dropped his phone from his ear. Roman had already pushed to end the call, so his phone was already off. Logan slipped it into his pocket as he began to make the meal. The pans accidentally knocked together and Logan cringed at the loud noise that came from it.

Time went fast as he mixed the ingredients together. He filled the pot up and in no time the water was boiling. It was time to put in the pasta and Logan did just that. But as the pasta and the garlic bread he had prepared and put in the oven as well cooked, time slowed back down. Logan thought back to the old saying that ‘a watched pot never boils.’

So instead of watching the pot and wasting time, he set a timer on his phone to go off a bit before the pot would boil over and stepped into the living room. There, Virgil and Thomas were cuddled up on the couch, in a quite heavy makeout session. Neither of them noticed Logan at first, too wrapped up in themselves (literally and figuratively) to pay attention. And Logan was fine with not being noticed as long as he was in the presence of two of his husbands and they were happy.

Instead, Logan subtly turned on the TV, immediately turning the volume down to not interrupt them, but the flashing light would eventually give him away.

It was a minute or two before one of them, Thomas, noticed the light and said slightly breathlessly and also lower than usual. It sent shiver down Logan’s spine.

“How… long have you been there Lo?”

Logan played coy, not giving them even a glance when he responded.

“Not long. Also, don’t stop on account of me. You two enjoy yourselves.”

Virgil whipped his head over to Logan, revealing multiple bruises on his neck that Logan hoped weren’t on his neck.

“Bastard, you’re one to talk.”

Logan winced, finally looking over at the pair, “Are they noticeable?”

Virgil arched an eyebrow, “Very.”

Logan groaned, ready to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment when the news channel he flipped to caught his attention.

“Breaking News: There seems to be a robbery in progress near downtown that has at least one unconfirmed casualty or death officials…” A buzzing in Logan’s ears drowned out whatever the reporter said next as he looked at Thomas and Virgil with a look of horror on his face.

It was then that Janus stepped into the room with his phone in his hand, looking at something on it with great interest.

“Hey the local news is saying there’s a robbery going on in the bank near Roman’s work….” Janus gazed up from his phone as he spoke. He trailed off as his gaze went from the TV where the report was on and landed on Logan’s expression of horror.

“Roman… he’s cashing his paycheck today…”

Everyone else’s faces turned to Logan with the same expression of horror he had as they all came to the same conclusion.

They needed to get to that bank.


End file.
